


Boy Robot 男孩機器人

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, First Time, Geek! Jared, M/M, Robot! Jensen, Top Jared, Virgin! Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN版絕對達令!<br/>30歲科技宅處男!Jared vs. 呆萌機器人!Jensen </p><p>真的不會坑! 只是暫時坑!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Robot

**Author's Note:**

> 配樂是Simon Curtis 的專輯 8bit Heart  
> http://simon-curtis.com/  
> 請一起服用! :D
> 
> PS. 人物都很OOC! 再次致歉!

Jared Tristen Padalecki, 麻省理工學院畢業的科技宅男。

害羞、內向、書呆的德州男孩。大學念的是機械系，因為優異的研究成績,畢業後立刻被矽谷的機器人製造大廠Singer Inc. 挖角，從此開始了在直男堆(或女同志)裡沒日沒夜工作的日子。  
今年他已經即將30歲了，不僅從來沒交過男朋友，不，連約會都沒約過! 更慘的是，他還是處處處男!!!  
這已經是在Singer Inc. 人工智慧研發部門人盡皆知的gossip!  
Jared嘆了一口大氣,放下手邊的工作打算走向會議室。是的! 今天是他的30歲生日,沒有男朋友(甚至沒有除了同事以外的朋友)的他,每年的生日都是由公司的好心同事幫他辦的!  
在今年的生日派對上不知道Chad又會送他什麼羞恥的禮物呢!  
Chad是Jared麻省理工的同學,雖然是直男但是是唯一不歧視他出櫃身分的同學,只是有時候Jared真的很討厭Chad那不合時宜的幽默感。  
去年生日Chad送他了一個可震動大肛塞。在全部門的人面前拆開禮物的他差點沒當場丟臉死!  
「拜託! 我是Top好嗎?」Jared苦苦哀鳴!  
「那你可以用在你心愛的Bottom身上! 或者你可以買一隻我們研發的性愛機器人!」Chad不懷好意的奸笑著。  
「拜託! 我沒那麼可悲好嗎? 明年我一定會交到男朋友的。」Jared忿忿不平地說。

哪知在研發部忙碌的工作下,一年很快就過去了。別說是找男朋友了! 連這件事情他都忘的一乾二淨。  
推開會議室的大門,一如往昔的大家拍手歡迎他。會議室桌上擺滿了肯德基炸雞、達美樂Pizza、蛋糕、還有可樂和啤酒等廉價的飲料。  
"呵...公司預算不足。"Jared心想。  
Jared沒預料到的是老闆Bobby也在這兒! 老闆也來參加他的慶生會? 該不會他要被解雇了吧? OH NO! 他一直以來工作認真,天天加班,業績一直很好的阿!

「Jared, Happy Birthday!」研發部門的同事和老闆大家一起拉起禮炮!  
參加的除了業務部的死黨Chad和他愛惡作劇的另一位同事Richard(上次那肛塞的壞主意據說就是Richard提的),還有同部門的女工程師Alona和Felicia(她們是辦公室情侶,噁~老愛曬恩愛!),還有其他一些沒那麼熟的同事。  
「Jared...」老闆Bobby一開口,Jared全身捏了一把冷汗! 老闆出現通常沒有好事。  
「本公司感激你工作認真,研發出多種人工智慧機器人,決定送你一台當作你工作8年的業績獎金兼生日禮物!」老闆Bobby一說完,所有員工拍手鼓掌!("這些狗屁精,不要臉! "Jared心想。)  
於是Bobby的秘書Misha(又是一個惡作劇魔人!) 從桌下推出一個大禮物盒，大到可以裝下一個冰箱那麼大，包裝紙是聖誕老公公和麋鹿，還綁著紅色緞帶!  
「這是...恩...還是由我的秘書來說明。」老闆Bobby竟然臉紅了!  
「Jared,你知道我們公司的人型機器人的高單價,至少都是要一千萬美金以上。是你做到退休也付不起的金額。尤其是性愛機器人,通常都要三千萬美金以上,因為很容易被玩壞,還有必須製造成超級防震防水防爆炸的堅固機型,一旦被使用就無法重新program,萬一被退貨就要被銷毀的高成本,因為沒有人想使用別人用過的玩具不是嗎?本公司感謝你的多年來的服務,並為了獎勵你研發的出色表現,今天免費送你一台!」  
「什麼?(What?)」Jared錯愕的脫口而出! 他不需要性愛機器人啊! 他要的是活生生的男‧朋‧友! 難道他真的可悲到連老闆都覺得他肯定交不到男朋友,而需要用機器人解決性慾嗎?  
Misha聽了以為Jared問的是什麼型號的機器人,於是他繼續說明。  
「Jared, 老實說這台不是全新的! 別擔心! 別擔心! 這台機器人沒有被人"使用"過! 他只是離製造完成有點年紀。他是性愛機器人第一代展示品,也是本公司的第一台性愛機器人,也是製造成本有史以來最昂貴的,已經放在我們的展示區8年了。其實去年就已經停產這種古老型號了,所以他應該要被銷毀,因為他已經不能繼續在展示區工作了。但是你知道他一點兒也沒壞,加上展示區的業務人員都跟他處的很好,大家都不希望他被銷毀,那就太可憐了。所以,大家一致決定物歸原主會是最好的辦法。你應該很熟悉,是你的畢業論文作品,性愛機器人Jensen!」  
「Jensen? 」Jared一愣一愣的想起他8年前那空前絕後的完美作品。他常常夢到Jensen,不過研發工程師不能進去展示區,因為展示區總都是達官顯貴,為了安全問題除了展示區的業務人員是進不了的。

Jared最初做出Jensen時,是小學三年級的科展,他用家裡壞掉的機器改造的。因為Jared是單親家庭,媽媽是護士總是不在家,加上Jared有嚴重的氣喘總是需要花很多時間打掃衛生耽誤了功課,所以早期的Jensen是以打掃煮飯為目標的家事機器人(當然還有當Jared的朋友這樣的重點任務), Jensen的頭是電腦螢幕,身體是電腦主機和鍵盤,下半身是吸塵器,左手是咖啡機(因為Jared的媽媽愛喝咖啡),右手是機器手臂。  
其實Jared的童年最好的朋友就是Jensen, Jensen就像他的威爾森(湯姆漢克斯的電影浩劫餘生中的那顆球)。  
後來隨著科技的進步Jensen也越來越先進,到Jared高中的時候Jensen已經是矽膠製的充氣娃娃外殼,到了Jared準備要上大學的時候,他已經研發出能貼合機械外殼的人工皮和人工毛髮,和人工智慧晶片的編寫程序,有好多家生物科技研究室願意免費贊助他材料。  
到大一的時候, Jensen看起來和一般的大學生沒有兩樣, 甚至學校願意讓他和他的機器人破例住雙人房。  
這也是他的私心,他希望Jensen看起來像他夢中情人,更好看些,於是Jensen被改造的越來越美麗。  
然後在畢業論文中,Jared更增強了Jensen的功能,增加了防水防震和性愛功能。  
後來在畢業展中, Singer Inc.看上他的作品於是和他立刻簽了兩年的工作約,決定要贊助他研發更多的智能型性愛機器人,並且量產。  
但從此Jared就沒有見過Jensen,為此他傷心了好久好久,他後悔了! 除了在每半年的維修時,Jared用電腦連線負責修復維護Jensen的CPU以外(這件事情他還是不放心交給別人做)。他不敢偷看Jensen的記憶存檔,他害怕會看到不想看的東西。  
Jared遠目...當初他放手Jensen,就是希望能和真人多一點交流,而不是整天和他的機器人在一起。因為他過度、異常地迷戀他的機器人,這對他的社交生活顯然已經造成障礙了! 而八年後...一切又都回到了原點。  


「老闆,大家,真的太感謝了! 我不知道該說什麼?」Jared眼眶都紅了。  
「就說他會喜歡性愛機器人的吧!」Chad和Misha講了很大聲的悄悄話。  
「痾...我是說...很高興能拿回Jensen。」Jared簡直臉紅成一隻煮熟的龍蝦。

「我們已經先把Jensen關機,放在盒子裡。等一下你就可以帶他回去。但是我們沒有重灌他的系統和刪除他的存檔,我們想你會喜歡有記憶的他。在展示區工作這八年培養他接近真人的人格,大家都很喜歡他。也許你願意的話,因為他現在已經是你的了。我們可以在研發部幫他安插一個工讀生的位置,薪水可以以基本底薪計算。他的薪水可以用來支付他自己的開銷,如維修費用的一部份。」老闆Bobby拍拍Jared的肩膀,還遞給他衛生紙擦眼淚。  
「謝謝老闆!」Jared接過衛生紙,這是他最棒的一次生日Party。

*** *** *** *** *** 

在Party吃吃喝喝結束後, 大家幫忙把禮物盒放在Jared的後車座,因為Jared堅持不讓大家把他的機器人放在行李箱。  
就這樣,在千頭萬緒中Jared開到了自己的家門口。此時已經是半夜一點。Jared思肘著是否應該打開禮物盒,或是整個禮物盒一起搬回家裡。後來經過思考後他決定打開禮物盒,把Jensen抱回家。  
Jensen在量產前曾經做過輕量化,也就是將骨骼的部分改成輕量堅固的鈦合金,所以即使Jensen高六呎一(185公分)仍然只有30公斤,他可以毫不費力公主抱Jensen回2樓房間的重量。  
Jared有點驚訝Jensen是全裸的,他有點害臊不好意思往Jensen的重要部位看。

Jensen的每次重啟都需要好幾個小時,其中他會自動連線WIFI做系統更新,Felicia說他們在把Jensen強制關機的時候受到不少抵抗,他們認為Jensen以為他要被銷毀了。  
而且關機鍵不知為何一直無效,他們只好按下重新開啟鍵。他們認為Jensen自己關閉了關機功能,但這照理說是不可能的。

「好了,Jen,沒事了! 我們到家了!」Jared把Jensen放到床上,他摸摸Jensen的頭髮,安撫他。即使他知道Jensen聽不到。  
Jared細細端詳Jensen,一如8年前一般完美,簡直就是真人版的芭比娃娃。他不確定Jensen是否還認得他,即使他們從未刪除舊的檔案,但是Jared給他寫了一個能自由決定需不需要刪除的程序,所以在系統更新時,Jensen能自行決定哪些檔案留存,哪些檔案刪除,以加快他CPU的速度。  
Jensen有高挑的身材,有點可愛的羅圈腿,長長的睫毛和引人遐想的紅唇。細細的自然眉毛像個姑娘一樣。他等不及想看那雙水汪汪像綠寶石一樣的眼睛了!

「啊...我死了嗎? 這是天堂?」 Jensen突然睜開眼睛坐起來,嚇了Jared一大跳。  
「 Jen Jen, 這是我家。我是Jared,你的研發者,你還記得我嗎?」Jared有點擔心的詢問。  
「主人! 哇....你救了我! 你真的救了我! 你把我買回家了!」 Jensen抱著Jared哇哇大哭了起來,雖然他沒有眼淚,但他至少可以模仿人類的哭聲。他偷偷睜開一隻眼睛看著他的主人,老了一些,不再有年輕時的青澀,卻有性感成熟的臉。身材健美的像運動員似的  
「 Jen Jen, 沒事了! 事實上公司把你送還給我,大家都捨不得把你銷毀的。」  
「我知道,我很貴。我值6748萬美金,還有一些尾數但我想你不需要知道。但是除了我以外的展示品大家都被銷毀了! 還有被退貨和修不好的,這真是太可怕了! 哇....我好害怕喔!我以為我因為八年都賣不出去要被銷毀了!」Jensen抱著Jared繼續哇哇大哭。  
「好的! 先放開我! 你得穿衣服!」Jared看了一下他們尷尬的姿勢。他們坐在床上,Jensen全身赤裸的面對面坐在他身上,那對羅圈腿還環著Jared的腰,雙手環著Jared的背,Jensen那顆金燦燦的腦袋放在Jared的右頸邊,呼出炙熱的空氣。Jared感覺他的陰莖迅速脹大。

「好了! Jen Jen, 先放開我! 你穿上衣服我們再好好說話好嗎?」Jared對於自己竟然對機器人有性欲這件事情感到無比羞恥。也許是他真的太久沒有自慰了吧,工作真的太忙,一定是這樣。  
Jared撫摸著Jensen沒有眼淚的臉龐。然後拉開Jensen走到衣櫃拿了幾件衣服和褲子出來,遞給Jensen。  
「主人,為什麼我要穿上衣服? 你喜歡角色扮演嗎?」  
「他們一直沒有...讓你穿衣服嗎?」  
「沒有必要啊,主人! 我是機器人又不會冷。除非是聖誕節或是萬聖節,還有復活節,公司辦主題派對的時候。」  
「復活節?」Jared有不好的預感。  
「他們讓我戴上兔耳,和有兔尾裝飾的肛塞。但肛塞不算是衣服吧!」  
Jared聽著他的機器人無辜地說出這些簡直沒噴鼻血。當然研發出性愛機器人的他也不是什麼聖人,但是他沒想到公司會讓機器人做這些kinky的打扮。  
「 Jen Jen, 聽著,不管以前公司是怎麼對待你的。現在你的主人是我,所以,穿上衣服!」  
「是的,主人! 但是我的CPU會過熱,如果是冬天的衣服的話。」Jensen一邊穿衣服一邊嘟著嘴抱怨著,他知道要怎麼穿衣服,他的主人教過他。在每個晚上展示區的工作結束後,這些展示區機器人最大的娛樂就是下載狗血的愛情連續劇來看,看著男女主角的生活、愛情故事。Jensen知道人類不會在公共場合裸露,以前主人讓他在宿舍房間裏頭光著身子,但只要出門一定會讓他穿上衣服。Jensen和他的展示品朋友們都渴望愛情,渴望能感覺,也許是連續劇看太多了吧。但是相信愛情的小夥伴們,總是在被賣出後就以瑕疵品而被送回修理,無法修理的就被銷毀了。所以Jensen知道,對一個機器人來說,渴望愛情是違禁品。萬一被發現,就是死罪。

Jared的衣服穿在Jensen身上寬寬鬆鬆的。Jensen皮膚上的測溫系統告訴他,衣服冰冰涼涼的,他不喜歡這個,他喜歡剛剛碰觸Jared微熱的皮膚的感覺。  
「好了, Jen Jen從現在起你就是我的家事機器人,我要你在下次更新的時候把不需要用到的性愛程式都刪除掉好嗎? 我們不會用到那個。」  
「主人,你確定你真的不會用到嗎?」Jensen毫無預警的把手放在Jared的跨部,感受脹大溫熱的感覺。覺得他的主人明明性興奮了,卻不願意操他實在太奇怪了。  
「不需要!」Jared拍開Jensen的手,他簡直脹到發痛了。  
「主人...」Jensen又脫下剛剛穿好的牛仔褲,他沒有穿內褲,所以當他脫下褲子的時候,Jared可以清楚看見Jensen的勃起。  
「Jen Jen,你在幹什麼?」  
「主人,我的程式會自動感應身邊三公尺內的男人或女人的費洛蒙和心跳反應,如果有性興奮的男人或女人在我身邊我就會自動勃起了。我不射精的話它不會軟下來,程式會強迫我手淫,我可以在你面前手淫嗎?」  
還沒說完,Jensen就開始動作了。  
「Jen Jen,你不可以在我面前擼你的陰莖! 快停下! 快停下來!」Jared歇斯底里的吼著。  
「那好吧...如果主人你堅持的話...」Jensen停下手邊的工作,他的鈴口流出的假前液已經弄濕了他的右手。當初發明仿真前液和精液的時候,他還覺得很噁心。不過後來發現確實對於肛門人工皮膚的傷害有減少之後,他也愛上了這溼答答的感覺。假前液的成分就是市面上賣的潤滑劑。 Jensen換了姿勢,向後躺在枕頭上,打開雙腿露出粉色的小穴,一口氣將剛剛被前液弄濕的三根手指同時插入,狂搗他自己的前列腺還一邊呻吟。  
「Jen Jen,你更不可以在我面前操你的小洞!」強烈的射精感在下腹聚集, Jared簡直好不了了。

「主人...嗚...不能擼陰莖也不能操我自己,那太難受了! 性愛系統會讓我生不如死的!主人,你行行好,操我吧!」Jensen露出楚楚可憐的表情。  
「Fuck it!」Jared豁出去了! 什麼倫理道德狗屁的! 他現在只想要做愛啊!  
Jensen的小穴已經因為剛剛三隻手指的粗魯擴張而有點紅腫,Jared小心翼翼的伸出兩隻手指,幫他做更好的擴張,等到穴口差不多了,他抽出手指,將龜頭對準Jensen的小穴,然後慢慢的插入。  
「啊啊啊...這感覺實在太美好...」Jared不禁發出讚嘆。雖然他從未和真人做愛過,但這感覺是如此真實,不,比真人還要好上一萬倍。也許是性愛機器人的設計真的太完美了! 他覺得他簡直要融化...  
他們就這樣完美的配合著,進行著活塞運動,配合Jared每次的插入,Jensen都會以一種恰到好處的力道迎合Jared。  
「主人,你好大,你真是太棒了! 做愛果然跟我想像中的一樣美好!」Jensen不害臊的說。  
「什麼?」Jared一邊繼續用力抽插著,一邊把臉放在Jensen耳邊。這樣的傳教士體位簡直不能更色情!  
「主人,從來沒有人操過我。我是展示品,不能被使用。他們,其他的性愛機器人都笑我是loser, 八年來我一直期待這個瞬間! 啊...我不行了!」Jensen射的他倆人的腹部黏呼呼的。設計射精程序的工程師也A片看太多了! 那有正常人類會射出這麼多!那有正常人類會這麼容易被操射呢? Jensen的小穴吸吮著Jared的陰莖,Jared覺得他沒有早洩真是太神奇了。  
「Jen Jen,不行不行,我快忍不住了!」Jared努力Hold住強烈的射精感,不捨的把老二從 Jensen的小穴抽出來,他家裡沒有灌腸器。他知道精液要是在Jensen的小穴裡乾掉,清洗會有多麻煩。  
在Jared抽出陰莖的瞬間他往後倒,Jensen立刻換了姿勢跪在他面前,用嘴含住了他的老二,Jensen的嘴裡溫暖濕潤。  
「不行不行,我要射了!Jen Jen快走開!」Jared才拉開Jensen不到一秒他射了,射的Jensen滿臉都是。額頭,眼睛,睫毛全都是精液,然後Jensen一臉錯愕,眼睛眨巴眨巴的一開一合,精液流下來到Jensen的嘴唇然後下巴,Jensen伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔了一下。這一定是他看過最美的景象。  
Jared知道這很蠢而且毫無意義,對方只是個機器人。親吻是毫無意義的!  
但他忍不住往Jensen的方向移動,吻上Jensen那沾滿他自己精液的嘴唇。  
處男工程師和處男性愛機器人,真是絕配。他好像聽到他的機器人在這個鹹濕的吻中呢喃著什麼,好像是「love you! Master!」  
不可能,機器人怎麼可能會說這樣的話呢? 一定是他聽錯了...


	2. Don't wanna be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared做了一個夢...關於機器人Jensen的回憶。  
> Jared's POV。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人工智能的電影是2011年,當時Jared七歲。  
> 在電視上看到的時候是八歲,做出機器人Jensen是九歲。  
> 本文背景是2024年。

Jared做了一個夢...

是以前的真實回憶。在他小學二年級(8歲)的時候,他的個子特別嬌小,同學都笑他沒有爸爸,常常欺負他,把他的課本撕爛,把他的作業本丟到垃圾桶。  
聽媽媽說,爸爸是了不起的醫生,在非洲醫治可憐的窮人,所以沒有辦法回美國。  
小小Jared從小特別聰明,他知道媽媽說的不是事實,他知道媽媽工作的醫院的院長的兒子,一個常上地方報紙封面的了不起的醫生就是他的生父。  
那個了不起的醫生的瞳色和鼻子都長得和Jared一模一樣,帶著金閃光的榛綠色瞳孔,還有高翹的鼻子。那個醫生娶了地方首富的女兒,一個珠光寶氣的名媛。  
但是Jared只是基層的護士,哪裡配得上家世地位崇高的醫生世家的繼承人呢? 

單親家庭的生活經濟壓力很大,Jared的媽媽只能儘可能多加班多賺取加班費,因此在學校本來就沒有朋友的Jared大多數時候都是在家裡自己一個人玩或看電視。有一天,Jared看見電視上演了一部去年的電影,叫做人工智能,片中的小男孩是個機器人卻有著和真實男孩並無不同的外表。  
Jared有個想法,如果他能做出一個像大衛(人工智能的機器人小男孩)一樣的機器人,那麼他就有一個忠實的朋友了。  
Jared在去年的科展就做出了一個垃圾桶機器人,能自動辨識垃圾的種類,並提醒人類要做垃圾分類,這個機器人讓他得了小學生最佳科學獎,贏了一筆不小的獎金,媽媽說要把這筆錢存起來當作他的大學基金。Jared心想,他可以用這筆錢來製作機器人,那麼他就會有朋友了。

起初機器人的製作不太順利,一心想要有朋友的Jared簡直是廢寢忘食地執行機器人製作計劃。  
他利用家裡壞掉的機器,他先向媽媽要了一點零用錢買了壞掉的吸塵器和咖啡機的零件,花了一個月修好它們。  
然後用他的電腦主機和鍵盤、吸塵器、咖啡機,組裝出一隻機器人的樣子,這機器人看起來就像是破銅爛鐵的集合。

因為Jared是單親家庭,媽媽是護士總是不在家,Jared因為從小有氣喘所以家中必須要打掃得很乾淨,也使得小小Jared就有嚴重的潔癖。  
媽媽因為工作忙就訓練Jared從小自己打掃衛生。但是畢竟Jared只是小孩,小小的身體,動作不俐索,每次打掃總會花掉大半天的時間,不僅影響功課,更影響他的"朋友製造"工程。  
所以Jared要求的機器人重點任務是打掃衛生、煮飯燒菜,機器人的頭是電腦螢幕,身體是電腦主機和鍵盤,下半身是吸塵器,左手是咖啡機(因為小小Jared知道媽媽愛喝咖啡),右手是機器手臂(從機械工程師的Jim叔叔那裏要來的)。  
連接所有機器的線路和編寫聲控程式花了Jared將近半年的時間,但機器人的運作漸漸步入正軌,連媽媽都非常高興家中有了能夠分擔家事的機器人。在這個時代,仍只有富豪能擁有家事機器人,而自己兒子發明的機器人雖然外表看起來像是破銅爛鐵,但卻很智慧,能聲控執行很多功能,如打掃、煮飯、洗衣、煮咖啡。  
咖啡機是一個叫做Jensen的瑞典品牌,Jared覺得特別好聽,所以就把機器人取名叫做Jensen。但Jared總覺得他應該給Jensen一個小名,畢竟他們是朋友嘛!所以他總叫Jensen, Jen Jen。而他的 Jen Jen總叫他主人。他也想過也許Jensen該叫他名字,因為他們是朋友,但Jared喜歡聽Jensen叫他主人,因為他覺得Jensen有時候更像是他的寵物。  
Jen Jen會陪他玩,陪他寫功課,幫他打掃房間和做早餐和午餐的三明治。  
「主人,太陽曬屁股啦! 起床吃早餐了!」每天早上叫醒他的總是這句話。  
媽媽常說「Jay寶貝,太陽曬屁股啦! 起床吃早餐了!」,所以他就錄了這句話當作早上的鬧鐘。Jen Jen總會做好早餐後叫醒他。

Jensen的聲音是他自己錄製的。一開始聽起來很奇怪,就像是和自己對話一樣,不過自己的聲音通過機器錄製之後,聽起來有那麼一點不一樣,所以媽媽很快也能分辨了。  
Jensen的智能程式會不斷的累積吸收的知識和對話反應,並找出對應問題的最適合的回答,就像人類的大腦一樣,所以很快的Jensen成為最懂他的人(機器人)  
其實Jared的童年最好的朋友就是Jensen, Jensen就像他的威爾森(湯姆漢克斯的電影浩劫餘生中的那顆球),總是聆聽他的煩惱和抱怨。  
「要永遠在一起喔!主人!」Jensen總是輕聲說著,撫摸著Jared的栗色柔軟頭髮,撫慰他的孤單。

在三年級(10歲)的科展,Jared帶著他的家事機器人Jensen參加全國青少年科學大賽,贏了最佳小小科學家獎,也贏得了一萬美金的獎金和許多科學廠商的注意和免費贊助,從此Jared就開始研發更先進的機器人製造。他並沒有另外製造其他機器人,而是把他所有的實驗都用在Jensen身上。

在Jared高中一年級(16歲)升二年級的夏天,那是一個精蟲溢腦的年紀, Jared聯繫了充氣娃娃廠商Cortese說明了他打算把他的智能機器人內組零件裝進充氣娃娃中,於是廠商按著他的要求做出了人型充氣娃娃Jen Jen一號,設計成像棺材一樣,可以從側身打開,裝進零件的娃娃。左胸口有類似刺青的斜體字Jen Jen。整個娃娃是矽膠製的,短金髮和睫毛則是柔軟的動物毛(根據說明書說是兔毛製),Jen Jen除了頭髮、眉毛和睫毛以外身上沒有其他體毛,也許是沒有仿真的必要,Jen Jen看起來就像是戀童癖大叔最愛的美少年,充氣娃娃Jen Jen根據Jared的特別訂製,年齡看起來和Jared同年(16歲),身高也是和Jared相同的六呎1吋,Jared打算兩個月後帶著Jen Jen一起上學,高中校長已經接受Jared的晶片贊助廠商的金錢援助,所以決定網開一面,讓政府尚未許可的實驗階段智能機器人和學生一起上課。

他永遠不能忘記充氣娃娃廠商第一次寄給他特別訂做的Jensen人型外殼時的興奮。  
人型充氣娃娃Jen Jen一號看起來像是男芭比和女芭比的集合,暗金色的頭髮,翠綠色的瞳色,專門用來口交的嘴唇, Jared羞赧的檢查了一下下半身,陰莖的尺寸十分可觀,似乎是為了迎合愛大陰莖的女性顧客。Jared甚至用尺量了一下,和他勃起時的尺寸差不多,而似乎更粗。而Jared知道16歲就六呎1吋高的他,陰莖尺寸可以說是GV男優級的,雖然他還是個小處男,沒看過別人的陰莖。

Jen Jen後面的小穴也是完全仿真,Jared看了廠商寄來的說明書,上頭還記載了充氣娃娃後穴可容納的陰莖(或性玩具)尺寸,和灌腸Play時可容納的容量是700CC,超過此容量本品可能破損故障,恕不接受退換。另外陰莖上的鈴口也是仿真的,說明書上說能容納市面上大部分尺寸的陰莖塞。純情的Jared甚至上網查了"陰莖塞"是什麼。迫不及待的Jared於是將充氣娃娃Jen Jen打開,將機器人Jensen的內組件裝進設計好的內槽,另外還多裝設了好幾組超輕量電池和散熱器。就在一切都裝設就緒後,Jared把機器人Jensen開機,對他說：「張開你的眼睛,Jen Jen!」

在機器人Jensen一起上高中的這兩年Jared真正感到開心,他不再孤單。  
中午吃飯的時候他不再孤零零一個人在餐廳角落一邊看研發人工皮膚的書一邊吃難吃的學生餐廳食物,而是他們倆一人一機器坐在校園的大樹下,他背靠著樹幹,吃著Jen Jen早上現做的蔬菜火腿三明治,和喝著保溫瓶中熱騰騰的咖啡。Jen Jen坐在他前面,面對著他,機器人一邊抱怨著老師上課有多無聊,一邊幫Jared按摩膝蓋和腿,舒緩他的生長痛。這個時候同學們都對他羨慕不已,羨慕他的聰明才智和他美麗聰明又貼心的機器人,再也沒人敢欺負他。

考上大學(18歲)那年,Jen Jen又有一次決定性的大改造,由於Jared成功研發出適合機器人使用的人工皮膚,而且生物科技贊助廠商Amell也願意免費幫忙製造,只是將來如果研發成功要讓他們能獨家使用Jared的專利。於是在Jared將充氣娃娃Jen Jen開車載到生物科技實驗室一週後,廠商通知Jared說在某些地方的人工植皮需要更多時間,於是Jared請實驗室直接把機器人Jensen寄到麻省理工的他的宿舍地址。

兩個半月後,經歷了一個月的孤單,八年來唯一沒有Jen Jen的一個暑假。  
Jared在學生餐廳一個人吃著難吃的漢堡,他好懷念Jen Jen的手工牛肉漢堡喔!  
都已經開學一週了還不見廠商把Jen Jen寄過來,Jared有點擔心,難道是植皮時發生了什麼問題,於是他打了通電話給生物科技贊助廠商Amell公司的實驗室,實驗室卻說秘書搞錯了,把Jen Jen寄回他的德州老家了。Jared有點困惑,他幾乎每天和媽媽通電話,卻不曾聽說Jen Jen被寄回老家的事情,難不成是寄丟了? Jared有點著急,正打算報警,但他該說什麼呢? "恩...我的機器人被寄丟了! 他看起來像是男芭比和女芭比的集合,暗金色的頭髮,翠綠色的瞳色,專門用來口交的嘴唇。笑起來很可愛,屁股很翹。他很會做家事和煮菜。他叫做Jensen。"在智能機器人尚未量產的這個年代,說這樣的話簡直像是瘋子一樣阿! Jared雙手摀臉,懊惱擔心不已。突然後面有一雙溫熱的手臂環住他,一個性感的男孩聲音說：「想我了嗎? 主人?」Jared轉頭一看,是Jen Jen,他看起來就像是一個"真正的男孩"!  
「Jen Jen! 天啊! 我擔心死了!」Jared緊緊抱住Jensen,讓他面對面座在他腿上,感受那與真人無異的皮膚,甚至Jensen的體溫還比一般人高了好幾度,散熱的部分也許尚待改進。

「主人,我被寄回德州的時候,在郵件安全檢查時被金屬探測器攔住了!安檢人員打開盒子以為我是屍體,本來還想報警處理呢! 不過他們很快就發現放在紙箱內的使用說明書,發現我是充氣娃娃,拜託! 我是機器人好嗎? 這些男人打算要在下班後,把我好不容易做好的新肛門捅壞,還好我趁他們把我放在倉庫的時候逃出來了!」Jensen有點得意的笑了笑,撫摸著他主人耳邊的柔軟栗色頭髮,他的嘴唇親吻著他主人的耳殼。  
「天啊! 你沒事吧? 你在運送途中不是被關機了嗎? 」Jared撫摸著Jensen暗金色的兔毛頭髮,頭髮的部分倒是沒有改變。  
「主人,你給我寫的主機程式裡面,有一個自主決定更新和自主修改BUG的功能你忘記了?」  
「我記得阿! 因為你總愛亂下載非法網站的電影嘛! 避免你被強制更新或被下載太多不必要的垃圾廣告程式,造成你CPU負荷過大,或是中病毒。所以我給你權限可以改寫你的重要主機程式,在你覺得有性命危險的時候,主機程式鎖會自動解開,你可以自己改寫行動編程。」  
「我在被送到實驗室的時候,我不確定人工植皮能不能成功,我想萬一我變的很醜也許你就不要我了,所以我自己改寫了開關機程式,也就是說,整個身體大改造過程我都是醒著的。所以在被郵件安全檢查攔住的時候,我是休眠狀態,也就是能聽見外頭的動靜和聲音。我逃出來之後一路搭便車過來的! 還只好半夜去賣場偷了衣服呢! 花了我10天時間才從德州到麻州。充電總要半夜躲在車站的廁所,好不方便呢!」  
「Jen Jen,委屈你了!以後如果送你進實驗室,我一定開車去接你好嗎? 」Jared輕輕吻著Jensen的嘴唇,人工皮感觸和真人無異,只是有些乾燥,甚至有些乾裂。  
Jared將濕潤的舌頭伸了進去,發現Jensen的口腔內也乾燥無比。「Jen Jen,你有乖乖按照人工皮維護程式的指示,喝水、清潔、保養、充電嗎?」  
「我有儘量做到最好...經常喝水,把皮膚維持在70%以上的水分。但是我在路上也沒有錢...只有在流浪漢中心洗了兩次冷水澡, 我有使用一瓶偷來的乳液,讓皮膚不要太少油分。」Jensen從背包(看起來也是從廉價賣場偷來的)中拿出了一瓶女性的草莓香味乳液。  
「喔...這就是你聞起來就像草莓蛋糕的原因!」Jared用鼻子蹭了蹭Jensen的脖子,然後在他心愛的機器人的嘴上親了一口。他這才發現校園中的學生們都瞪大眼睛在看著他們。長年和Jensen的親密互動,已經讓Jared忘記在大庭廣眾下親嘴、磨蹭、讓另一個男孩坐在他腿上是多麼不洽當的舉動。對於缺乏道德意識的機器人來說更是如此。對於陌生男人的意圖侵犯,Jensen表達的語句卻是"他們打算要把我好不容易做好的新肛門捅壞!" 而不是"他們打算要輪姦我!"

「這就是你的小甜心男朋友Jensen?」一個金色頭髮的痞子捧著一包乾掉的薯條走了過來,一邊嚼著一邊問Jared。  
「這是我的機器人Jensen, Jen Jen, 這是我的朋友Chad。」Jared讓Jen Jen從他的腿上下來,Jen Jen站在他身旁,還是牽著Jared的手不放,像是怕他會突然不見似的。  
「主人,這是你的朋友? 我以為我是你的唯一朋友?」Jensen聽起來有點失望...  
「Jen Jen, 你知道朋友通常不只是一個人的?」Jared不知道他為什麼需要和他的機器人解釋這些,他知道他的機器人並不笨...  
「但是我以為...我是唯一的...」Jensen的聲音越來越小。  
「哈! 你肯定是最火辣的! 別擔心! 我喜歡女人! 不會和你的主人做羞羞臉的那種事情喔!」Chad不知道為什麼用一種對小孩的語氣說著。  
也許是他看錯了,Jensen有點臉紅?

大學破天荒的讓Jared的機器人和他一起住在雙人宿舍。一起上課、一起參加考試。一方面是Jensen法律上屬於機器,所以學校並無法禁止Jared帶著Jensen去教室上課,就像其他學生帶著筆記型電腦或是手機上課一樣。關於宿舍也是一樣,學校無法禁止Jared帶著"機器"入住,而Jared原來的室友Chad向學校反應,如果讓他和Jared和他的機器人再一起同住一天,他絕對眼睛會被閃瞎! 腦部會受到永久損害! 誰能接受自己的室友每天和他赤裸的機器人(但看起來就像個真正的16歲大男孩)抱在一起睡在單人床上呢? (這個時候的Jared已經長到六呎四=194公分,簡直就是真人版的巨人!)  
Jared聲稱他的機器人散熱沒有很好,所以在宿舍中必須赤裸,還有他不會讓他的機器人站著或是躺在地板上睡覺。  
於是學校只好答應讓Jared和他的機器人獨享雙人房。

這也是他的私心,他希望Jensen看起來像他夢中情人,更好看些,於是Jensen被改造的越來越美麗。  
更完美的下巴線條,更完美的肌肉比例,人工皮曬了太陽造成的自然小雀斑,Jared自己特別愛好的羅圈腿。

然後在畢業論文中,Jared更增強了Jensen的功能,增加了防水防震和性愛功能。  
Jared並不覺得他會用到這些功能,但他知道好奇心強的Jen Jen每次在增加了新功能後總會忍不住試試,光想到這些Jared就硬了。  
Jensen看起來就像是會行走的春夢,最完美的家庭主婦、模特和愛人。

Jared知道他這樣不正常。  
他嚴重迷戀和依賴他的機器人。  
他的機器人就是他的兄弟、朋友、家人、伴侶、愛人、甚至手淫的幻想對象。  
他的Jen Jen在他的生活比重中越來越大,甚至除了偶而和他聊天兩句的Chad以外,他不記得任何同班同學的名字。  
甚至已經22歲的他,從未約過會,他知道自己對女人不感興趣,天知道他到底是天生的同性戀還是因為Jen Jen生理上是男性而造成他喜歡男性。  
事實上他沒有對他的機器人以外的人感到性慾。Jared甚至參加了戀物癖的匿名團體治療。  
那天Jensen開著Impala到治療會接他回家的時候,Jensen還皺著眉頭問:「主人,你該不會有什麼我不知道的奇怪癖好?」  
Jared苦笑著想 "有啊!就是你!"

Jared決定帶著他的完美機器人參加畢業展,他知道他的Jen Jen是在地球上最先進的人工智慧機器人。

後來在畢業展中, Singer Inc.的老闆Robert看上他的作品Jensen,於是和他立刻簽了兩年的工作約,決定要贊助他研發更多的智能型機器人,並且量產。  
「主人,這真是太棒了! 你會幫助很多需要幫助的人! 讓你的爸爸後悔不認你的!」Jen Jen興奮的親了他臉頰一下。  
Jen Jen不知道自己要被賣掉了...還高興的要做一桌子菜替他慶祝呢!  
「主人今天我們就坐飛機回聖安東尼奧,和媽媽一起慶祝!」Jen Jen興奮的整理著他們倆個人的行李,把住了四年的宿舍回復原狀。  
「Jen Jen, 你聽我說...Singer Inc.的酬勞很高,甚至兩年的工作薪資和人工智能性愛機器人的專利能還清我的學貸和德州的房貸,連存下媽媽的養老金都不成問題,但是你不再屬於我了...」  
「主人,你這話是什麼意思?我永遠都是屬於你的阿! 你創造了我! 說好要永遠在一起的,不是嗎?」  
「Jen Jen, 你聽我說...以後你就是屬於Singer Inc.公司的專利機器人了。」  
「主人,你不愛我了嗎?」Jen Jen看起來就像是要哭了一樣。  
「我愛你的!Jen Jen,我永遠愛你的!」那天晚上Jared抱著Jensen哭一整夜,他很快就後悔他做下的決定...

隔天Singer Inc.公司來回收Jensen,從此Jared就沒有見過Jensen,除了在他每半年的維修時,修復維護Jensen的CPU以外(這件事情他還是不放心交給別人做)。但他只看見電腦連線的程式,他從未看過完整的Jensen,他覺得這樣也好,他的傷心無法修復,他不能更傷心了...

Jared放手Jensen就是希望能和真人多一點交流,而不是整天和自己的機器人在一起。  
但他賣掉他的機器人後,留下的只有傷心,他每天努力工作,他還是無法和真人交流,也不想和真人交流。  
他只想要他的機器人...  
像是心愛玩具被搶走的小孩...  
他的心碎成一片片,他甚至努力不去想起他的機器人。用工作麻痺自己的感情。  
也許他真的是無可救藥的戀物癖吧!

隨著時間的流逝,對Jen Jen的思念漸漸淡去,只剩下夢中偶而出現的,枕在他懷裡的柔軟金色腦袋,Jen Jen的可愛蜜色雀斑,灑滿了骨感的背。  
Jen Jen的身體總是那麼地熱。

Jared睜開眼睛,原來又是夢,他已經夢過這樣的回憶無數次了。  
他花了幾秒時間從悲傷中甦醒,然後他聞到熟悉的咖啡香,和他最愛的培根炒蛋的香味,吐司從吐司機跳起。

「主人,太陽曬屁股啦! 起床吃早餐了!」  
八年後,一個意外的生日禮物,他的Jen Jen回來了。


End file.
